Hopeful for the future
by Aiyana-J. Snowbear
Summary: 'Hopeful-shipping'. A comfort story with Yuki M & Hikaru H. ONE-SHOT. ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade Metal Series. **

**Hopeful for the future**

"Yuki," Hikaru said gaining the attention of boy-genius young astronomer. Hikaru hesitates for a brief moment when those deep ocean blue eyes of his gaze at her.

"Yes, Miss Hikaru?" Yuki inquires questionably as he stops from typing on the computer. "Is something wrong?"

Hikaru gasps unable to use her vocal cords at the moment and still hesitates. She curls her fingers against her palms, squeezing newly formed fists in both of her hands. Hikaru nervously gulps as she opens her mouth intending to force herself to speak. "Yuki,"

Yuki Mizusawa softens his gaze on Hikaru Hasama who is standing at the entrance to the doorway. "Miss Hikaru, you know that you can ask me anything. I will be more than happy to answer your unanswered questions, if I can manage a good enough answer for those questions of yours." He replies with a soft kindhearted smile.

"Okay." Hikaru breathed with a deep sigh. She lowers her gaze from his and clasps her hands together to express her meekly feminine gesture. "Yuki," She addresses as she quickly steals a glance at him and soon downwards her gaze to the floor. "The first day you arrived in Bey Metal City. You spoke of what your grandfather told you." She pauses for a second to steal another glance at him. She sees Yuki shift his body uncomfortably in his chair. "I'm sorry, Yuki." Hikaru said meekly as she turns around intending to leave.

The sound of a fallen chair is heard as the chair falls onto the hard floor. A hand is holding another. "Miss Hikaru," Yuki starts as he lightly squeezes her hand in his. "My grandfather took me in. If he didn't, Mobile Crisis (the childcare social services unit) was going to take me into custody and place me into a foster home. Both of my parents lost legal rights because of alcoholism." He explains as he releases her hand from his. He allows his left arm to drop to his side as he lowers his head down. "After I started living with my grandfather. He started to teach me all about astrometry. I really enjoyed listening to him tell me all sorts of stories about the stars and I enjoyed his company and attention that he showered me with." Yuki adds to his explanation as he wraps his arms around himself in a gentle hug.

Hikaru turns around to rest her hands on Yuki's shoulders. She lightly guides him into a soft held hug. "Yuki, after my mother died from her illness. I was placed in five different foster homes. I learnt how to be tough-skinned in the dramatic ordeals of being raised in foster homes. When I first arrived here, I was always tough and striving to be the best that I can be. I was my mother's last hope she left behind as well as her legacy." She told him as she lightly and more firmly squeezes onto a desperate hug.

"Miss Hikaru," Yuki said unfolding his arms from across his chest. He could feel the warmth of her body pressing against his. He silently enjoys this closeness of this heartfelt desperate hug of Hikaru's warmth against his. There is a faint rosiness to his cheeks. "We, you and I, have been entrusted with the 'will of hope' for a better future." He said raising his two hands to rest on her hips. "We are the living legacies to those before us, Miss Hikaru. The living proof."

"You're right, Yuki. We, you and I, were both entrusted with the hope for the future." Hikaru agrees as she takes a step back from the sense of security of her desperate hug that she shared with Yuki. Her pretty face is beaming with a wide smile on her face. "Thank you, Yuki… Thank you for reminding me of the important role that I must play in." She said with a light wave of her hand as she leaves the computer lab.

Alone.

Yuki frowns at Hikaru's sudden departure. He turns to lift the fallen chair up onto its legs and sits down on the seat. He briefly rubs his temple before resuming to type on the computer of the data collected earlier.

"_I am the living legacy of those before me. Entrusted with the burning 'will of hope' for the future._" Both Yuki and Hikaru say simultaneously to themselves as they prepare for the future showdown with Nemesis.

**Ekosi**

**AN: How was my one-shot hope-shipping YMxHH? I was trying to make it more of a comfort moment between them. In the anime, Yuki lives with his grandfather, but what happened to his parents? Yuki is part of the main cast in Metal Fury. The least they could have mentioned something about his parents. ****It also explains as to why Metal Fusion Hikaru is the way she is when she first arrives in Metal Bey City. I found that Yuki & Hikaru share something similar as they are both entrusted with the undying hope from people before them to carry on the 'will of hope'. Anyways enough of my ranting. Please R&R for me. Thank you. **


End file.
